Perfect Night
by I5aB3llAr0Se
Summary: One-Shot. bella and edward have been best friends forever, but on the night of their formal will something change?


**Hi guys, so this is my first fan fiction so I thought I should start out with a one shot. Hope you like it.**

**Xoxo**

**I5aB3llAr0Se**

**Disclaimer: i dont own twilight or the characters they are all stephanie meyers, unfortunately but i do own the books and a really cool team edward t-shirt i made :D.**

_Breathe Bella. It's going to be an amazing night._

This was the night I was never going to forget. My year 12 formal. And my best friend, Edward had finally asked me to go with him. Whether out of last minute choice or not didn't bother me. I was actually going with him!

My name is Isabella, but I prefer Bella. I am 18 and go to St. Francis all girls' College in Forks. My best friend Edward is the most gorgeous guy I have ever met. He is the kind of guy that looks amazing and yet is so kind hearted and loving. And I have been in love with him since I was 7.

Edward Cullen goes to the co-ed school in Forks, Forks Grammar and is like the king of the school. He is also an amazing pianist. His sister Alice is also my best friend and goes to St. Francis with me. We all grew up together, the best friends for life sort of group. Only best friends, nothing more.

Now, I'm sure your all asking, if they have been friends for so long and he is gorgeous why don't they just go out already!?! Well I'm not very pretty. It's FREAKING EDWARD CULLEN! And I'm just simple plain Bella. Nothing special or interesting about me. I live with my dad, since my mum and dad split up when I was 9, but dad stayed where my friends were so stayed with him. He isn't the best parent but I love him just the way he is.

Anyway, its prom night and I am sitting in my room hyperventilating and continuously looking at my phone.

_He's going to ring I just know it. He has found someone better, prettier and more interesting to take. I knew this was too good to be true. Why did he even ask me in the first place? _

KNOCK KNOCK

"Bella….Edward is here" Charlie, my dad called softly through my door. Charlie liked Edward. Who wouldn't? But he knew Edward would never hurt me.

"I'll be right down Dad."

I stood up from my bed and walked over to my draws. There was a round mirror balanced on the top of the draws against the wall. I checked my make-up one last time. A little bit of eyeliner and mascara. I put on my lip-gloss and fixed my dress. It is a silk, strapless electric blue dress that comes about 10 centimeters above my knee. There is a silver band with a bow that goes around the dress just under the bust. Alice picked it out. In my opinion, it is too short for me. And the "shoes" Alice called heels were literally going to kill someone, including me. Black stilettos that are too high and too thin that I know I will fall down at least 100 times during the night. I am clumsy as it is, she was just adding to the danger I created. **( dress on profile)**

Taking one last look I said "well Bella, it's as good as it's gonna get" I grabbed my purse off my bed, checking that the tickets were inside and left my room.

I slowly descended the stairs to find Edward, looking amazing of course, holding a beautiful blue corsage. He smile at me, the gorgeous crooked smile I loved and came to take my hand as I stepped of the last step. He carefully placed the flower around my wrist, his fingers leaving a trail one my skin. He was wearing black dress pants, and white shirt, black jacket and a blue tie that matched my dress. Alice knew us too well. He also had a flower pinned to his jacket that matched t corsage he gave me. He kissed my cheek, and I blushed.

I turned to my Dad, he looked at us and smiled. Unusual, Charlie didn't smile all that often.

"You look beautiful Bella. Such a young lady you've grown to be." Charlie said, looking around the room. We were never good with the emotional things.

"Thanks dad" I said, feeling my cheeks warm up. Stupid blush.

"Well off you go. You wouldn't want to be late for your formal." Charlie walled over to us to give me a hug. I realized I was still holding Edwards hand. I let go reluctantly and hugged Charlie. He shook Edwards hand and then Edward took mine leading me to the door. He opened the door and let me go first.

"Edward, look after my baby girl alright?" Charlie said, walking behind us.

"Of course Sir, won't let anything happen to her." Edward replied with such certainty and care. See why I love him now?

Edward opened my door for me, helping me in the car and closed in behind me. He walked over to his side and got in. Edward had been listening to Clair de Lune. He loved classical music and so did I. something that made him unlike anyone I had ever met.

Sometime during the car ride, Edward reached over and took my hand. I turned to him and he was smiling and me. I blushed and smiled back. Why was he so perfect?

We pulled up in the car park, and Edward, being the gentleman he was, got out and opened my door for me. I laughed, he was always the wonderful guy, who cared too much about everyone else. He gave me a playful glare and closed the door behind me.

He pulled me in the opposite direction of the building in which the formal was being held, to a gazebo surrounded by sparkling lights, shinning like Edwards eyes. There was soft music playing in the background as Edward pulled me into his arms as we began to dance. He leaned down and whispered in my ear "your look absolutely beautiful tonight. I am so lucky to be your date this evening". I blushed and said "thanks, you don't look to bad yourself". He laughed his amazing laugh and looked into my eyes. I couldn't look away. I think it is physically impossible to.

"Edward can I tell you something?" I asked. This was it. I had to ask tonight.

"How could I ever say no to you?" he said. He was really confusing me tonight.

"I have liked you ever since I was 7 and we were playing with Alice in your backyard. You're always so perfect and kind, the best friend I could ever ask for. And I know I am not good enough for someone like you but it will break my heart if I don't tell you this while I have the chance. I love you Edward." He stared at me. Not a good sign. Why couldn't I just take what I had been given, a whole night with Edward, the guy I have loved for 11 years and be happy with it. I have ruined our relationship.

I looked down, away from Edwards gorgeous eyes. Tears were forming in my eyes and I didn't want to cry in front of Edward. I unlaced my arms from his neck, remembering we had been dancing. I turned to leave when Edward spoke up.

"I love you too Bella" WAIT WHAT! Did he really just say that? I think I am going to faint.

I slowly turned around and realized the tears had started falling. Embarrassed, I blushed and looked down. I felt a soft finger lifting up my chin until I looked into two emerald green eyes. He brushed away my tears that had fallen on my cheeks and looked upset himself.

"Bella, I love you. You are the most amazing girl I have ever met. You have the kindest heart, most loving smile and are gorgeous. You are breathtaking in every way, shape and form. I can't even start to describe how I feel about you. I have loved you all of my life. Ever since I knew what love was. How can you even say that you don't deserve me when you are the one who makes me laugh when I am about to break down, who knows me better than I do, and who I know I can count on when I need to talk to someone. You are the most selfless person I know. I love you with all my heart and to see you cry rips me apart. You have so much courage, I couldn't even tell the girl I love that I love her. Bella will you please forgive my cowardice and be my girlfriend?" Edward looked at me with so much love I couldn't find me voice.

I smiled the biggest smile I have ever had in my life and laughed. "Of course you gorgeous boy"

Edward laughed then picked me up and spun me around in his arms. He out me down and looked at me.

"Just one thing though Edward. I think you should ask my Dad before we tell anyone though I'm sure he will approve."

Edward laughed. I gave him a questioning look. "I already have." I said sheepishly. "While you were getting ready this afternoon I asked. I was planning on asking you tonight."

"You are so perfect. I love you" I said. He really was.

"I love you too" then he leant down and closed his eyes. I closed my eyes too. I felt his smooth lips touch mine for a few seconds before he pulled away.

"wow." I said. "Thank you. That was my first kiss and I'm glad it was with the guy I'm in love with."

He smiled. "Same" I smiled.

He laced his fingers through mine and led me into the building, where we danced all night.

My perfect night, with the love of my life.

**Hope you liked it. R & R please. If I get enough reviews I will write another story. Xoxoxoxoxo**


End file.
